Kokoro no kizuna
by AnikaSukino 5d
Summary: Un nuevo año llega a Japón y a Seigaku, donde la amistad y los lazos de hermandad se pondrán a prueba a nuestros jugadores...
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos! **

**Este es mi 3er fic de POT que alegría de presentar este genial proyecto n.n**

**Echizen: Mada nada dane**

**Ryo-chan porque eres malo conmigo?**

**Echizen: Eres exagerada**

**Por eso no te doy más pontas de uva**

**Echizen: Muy bien que quieres?**

**Ya que estas en eso….di los disclamers onegai? / le pone los ojos tiernos y brillantes**

**Echizen: Bien…me debes 5 pontas…POT no le pertenece a la loca de esta autora**

**Ojala fuera mío ese anime…ahhhh que lastima que eso no sea realidad **

**Echizen: De milagro**

**Solo por eso no te daré las pontas ¬¬…nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**PREAMBULO**

En medio de la oscuridad, un joven dormía profundamente, aunque al principio tenía el sueño de estar en un enfrentamiento con un fuerte adversario, de pronto se sumió al negruzco vacío para luego pasar a una fuerte luz y revivir una vez mas lo que fue su pasado, su infancia.

Él podía ver lo que pasaba pero no hablaba, cosa por la cual se sorprendió, haciendo que sus ojos gatunos se abriera de sorpresa, al ver lo que podía ser una cancha que alguna vez practicaba de niño se sorprendió y recordó que ocurrió en ese lugar, estaba vacía esa cancha hasta que esa luz nuevamente aparece y lo en ciega para dar paso a personas que recordó prácticamente, no cabía ninguna duda, una vez mas su pasado, su niñez en donde creció y de ahí empezó su habilidades para ese deporte que tanto ama.

Reconoció a ese chico que estaba en el suelo cansado, sudando y lleno de raspones, en la que se sostenía en sus manos lo que era una raqueta, y al otro lado de la cacha un hombre, en la que el ya sabia quien era esa persona; ese recuerdo lo vio durante las finales de las nacionales, en ese torneo, en ese partido, pensaba que perdería, se había quedado sin sentidos, de no ser por ese recuerdo, y por mas que él no lo reconozca, lo que su viejo le dijo en ese instante, no hubiese ganado. De pronto empezó es escuchar aquella pequeña conversación que sostenía con aquel hombre….

-¿Acaso piensas rendirte chico?-Pregunto aquel señor, al otro lado de la cancha un niño de tan solo 6 años se levanta con dificultad

-No…. AUN NO-el pequeño grito con todas su fuerza volteándose para ver a ese hombre, su carita llena de raspones, sudando, estaba cansado pero aquellos ojitos gatunos y de color ámbar mostraba lo contrario, sonriendo quería seguir, ¿Rendirse? No, no quería, se divertía jugando, nada más ni nada menos con su padre quien sonreía al ver que su hijo quería seguir por más agotador que se encontraba.

-Si que tienes agalla jovencito-Así que cogió la pelota, lo tiro arriba y con la raqueta lo golpea fuertemente, para seguir con la practica, el chico entusiasmado corre con su raqueta para golpearla y así siguen los 2 hasta que uno de ellos no pueda golpear aquel objeto esférico.

El puntaje se podría notar que el niño iba perdiendo, pero a él no le importaba, se divertía, y se notaba ya que sonreía, en ese instante 3 personas entran a la cancha, una mujer que sostenía una bandeja, que tenia limonada en un vaso y en el otro una lata de ponta fría, ¿El sabor? Nada más ni nada menos que de uva, el sabor favorito del chico, a lado de la señora, estaba un chico que casi le dobla la estatura del niño y la ultima una niña, que tenia el pelo amarrado de una trenza pero en su rostro hay pequeños mechones de cabello negro verdoso, y tenia en su mano una pequeña bolsa de regalo.

-Oigan deténgase, hora que tomen algo para que se refresquen-Hablo la señora que tenia en sus manos aquella bandeja.

Y así fue, los que jugaban se detuvieron y el niño fue corriendo para abrazar a su madre, y tomar su bebida favorita, mientras que el padre saludaba a su esposa con un jugoso beso y agradecerle por la bebida

-¿Ryo-chan, te lastimaste?, estas sucio y tienes el cuerpo lastimado-Dijo la niña preocupada

-No, no me duele, tranquila Ruki-chan- El niño lo dice mostrando su sonrisa…bueno casi, tenía un diente faltante, diente que se había caído hace una semana

-Como siempre haciéndose el valiente ¿No chibisuke?-Exclamo el mayor de los chicos mientras acariciaba con gracia los cabellos del menor, haciendo reír a la chica y a los adultos ahí, para cuando termino lo que hizo el mayor al niño ambos también rieron.

Atardecía en aquella casa, el sol despidiéndose para perderse en el horizonte con sus rayos luminosos, los pequeños miraban aquel fenómeno, momento que la chica aprovecho para entregar algo….

-Oigan les traje un regalo

-¿Regalo?, ¿Me trajiste el juego de Us open versión 2.0 que tanto he querido?- pregunto el mayor con ojitos brillantes y con una gran, GRAN sonrisa

-Lo siento pero ese juego ya lo quitaron del mercado y no es ese regalo de que les quiero dar-admitió la niña con una gran gota en su nunca, haciendo que el mayor cayera (caída estilo anime) y formando a su persona un aura negruzca y él con lagrimas de forma graciosa exclamo

-Nooooooooooooooo, no me digas eso-haciendo que los menores se rieran del mayor.

-¿Entonces que es lo que nos va a dar?- Pregunto el pequeñín del grupo

-Bueno cierren los ojos y les daré el regalo pero sin hacer trampa y lo digo por ti Ryo-kun-Dice la chica haciéndose la molesta

-¿Yo? Porque dices eso- ella lo mira con escepticismo

-Ok ya entendí no haré trampa-así ambos cierran los ojos mientras que ella saca de la bolsa…

-Listo-ambos abren los ojos y ven unas figuras

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-pregunta el mayor

-Son unos brazaletes, que podemos usar los 3, ¿Les gusta?

Aquel regalo no era más que 3 brazaletes hecho por hilos, lanas, etc.…con una piedra hermosa, cristalina, que al reflejo de algunas luces del sol hace que brille y se vea los colores del arco iris….algo bello para una chica pero extraño para un chico

-Etto, Ruki-chan, no es por mal pero nosotros no podemos usarlo-Hablo con timidez el menor

-Pero si lo pueden usarlo, lo traje como muestra de cariño- Lo decía mientras hacia una carita parecida al que hace al gato con botas

-No se si es bueno que nosotros lo usemos- El mayor hablo no tan convencido, haciendo que la pequeña se llenara de lagrimas

-Está bien Ruki-chan, se ven que son lindos y que tu misma lo compraste por algo ¿No?- Hablo el pequeñín para así convencer a ella para que no se pusiera triste, cosa por la cual funciono al ver una sonrisa a la chica

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-Pregunto sorprendido el mayor, pero con una mirada fulminante por parte del menor hizo que las dudas que el tenia desaparezcan/-Esta bien, pero ¿Por qué nos das eso?

-Pues, es que, los compre ya que en verdad los quiero, y además dan un significado especial

-¿Especial?-Preguntaron ambos chicos

-Si, somos hermanos y por lo tanto, también somos amigos, y estos dijes que les traje muestra ese significado.

-Muy bien, pues fíjate que ni entendí nada de lo que dijiste hermanita

-Ryo-kun, pienso que tu eres el mas tonto de todos

-El hecho que no entienda lo que dijiste no signifique que sea un tonto-Alego el mayor

Y así empezó otra discusión entre el mayor y la niña, mientras que el menor, miraba entre sus manitas aquel regalo que su hermana les entrego, aun desconocía las verdaderas intenciones de ella, pero el tiempo le daría esa respuesta, sonriendo miro aquel atardecer, pensando cosas que solo los niños en aquel entonces hacían.

La alegría en ese momento se esfuma para dar a paso a un hecho que hasta el mismo príncipe Echizen pensaba que lo había olvidado pero su mente le hizo recordarlo…

Estaba en el mismo lugar, el sol se iba despidiéndose para así ocultarse en el horizonte, aquel niño miraba a la nada y no emitía ningún sonido salvo que el escuchaba las olas del mar, pero ese silencio que tenia se interrumpió ya que una niña venia hacia donde él estaba, tenia una hermosa sonrisa, una noticia le iba a ser anunciarla pero nunca lo pudo dar…

-Ryo-chan, que bueno que estas aquí, tengo algo que decirte-Pero su hermano aun lo rodeaba ese silencio.

Parecía que estaba admirando aquel atardece que iba ser parte de algo que al parecer atormenta sus recuerdo

-Ryo-chan, ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Vete- Susurro el más pequeño de los Echizen

-Vamos hermanito, tengo que decirte algo importa…

-Te dije que te fueras- Grito el chico para voltearse y ver la cara estupefacta de la joven, ella miro algo fuera de lo común que tenia su querido hermano, sus ojos que eran cálidos se tornaron y juraba que lo tenia así, esos ojos se volvieron a…

-Ryo-chan, ¿Por qué tus ojos están…fríos?-Le pregunto, aquellos ojos lleno de entusiasmo y alegría dieron lugar a ojos de ¿Dolor?, ¿Tristeza? y ¿Traición?-¿Qué te sucede?

-Vete de aquí haz lo que quieras, déjame solo-El chico lo dijo con voz fría mientras que sus ojos ambarinos eran ocultados por sus cabellos negros con reflejos verdosos

-Pero, Ryo-chan, por que lo dic…-No pudo termina ya que ocurrió algo que nunca lo había imaginado, una mano no tan pequeña había tocado el rostro de aquella joven, abriendo por sorpresa sus ojos ambarinos, ella cae al suelo que estaba cubierto por el pasto, con su mano toco el lugar donde su querido hermano le golpeo y con lagrimas que empezaron a surgir, se hace la misma pregunta con un susurro

-¿Por qué, por…que? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi querido hermano?- sin escuchar una respuesta por parte de él, se levanta para ir corriendo a su hogar, estaba adolorida, no solo físicamente sino también por dentro, ese no era su hermano, no era su amigo el que le hizo eso

Mientras afuera el chico miraba hacia el lugar donde ella había corrido, no quería golpearla pero estaba dolido por dentro, aquella noticia que quería decir aquella joven ya lo sabia, ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo? Se hacia esa pregunta una y otra vez, pero en eso vio una pelota de tenis, lo agarra y lo mira como si fuese la ultima que había en el planeta, va hacia la cancha y agarra su raqueta con la que practicaba en ese entonces, y así empieza jugar solo, golpeándolo con la pared de la cancha, los golpes eran cada vez duro, estaba enojado no solo con ella sino que también con el mismo, pero sus pensamientos le hicieron una mala jugada ya que no vio que la pelota que había rebotado en la pared se dirigía a su rostro, hasta que…

-¡NO!-Grita a la nada, respiraba agitadamente, estaba impregnado de sudor, miro hacia el reloj despertador, eran las 4 de la madrugada

-Solo fue un sueño, solo fue un…sueño-Lo decía con un susurro, sentía que algo movía y al mirar se dio cuenta y recordó que su querido gato Himalayo dormía a su lado como todos los días.

Se acostó para recuperar ese sueño pero no podía dormir, se preguntaba porque no podía conciliar el sueño, si lo que vio fue un sueño. Pero no tenía cabeza para pensar, en 2 horas tenía que estar en la escuela y tenía que descansar un poco más.

Continuara…

* * *

**Hola de nuevo…ojala les gusten este fic…pues verán…lo tenía planeado cuando entre al primer semestre de la universidad…tengo todo planeado en mi agenda…ahí tengo adelantado lo que este fic…que aún sigo con el cap 2 y otro fic pero que no es de esta serie….**

**Espero respuestas, comentarios, consejos…estoy dispuesta a escucharlas…**

**Nos vemos **


	2. Cap 1: Premonición

**Hola de nuevo! **

**Aquí traigo de nuevo el cap. 2 de esta historia…al principio moría de nervios ya que no tenía reviews y saber las opiniones de este proyecto..**

**Echizen: Como siempre de pesimista **

**¬¬…a principio…pero cuando esta mañana vi que tenía un comentario, el primero de la historia, me emocione y aún más que recibí el segundo y el tercero, y…y, voy a llorar….así me dio más ánimos para continuar con este cap.**

**Echizen: Para aclarar algo, esta historia actuare normal y con la misma personalidad u.u**

**Ejem primero no interrumpas!, segundo…tenemos un contracto…si te comportas como un caballero lo harás, además puedo hacer lo que me pegue la gana..¬¬**

**Echizen: Eso no decía en nuestro contrato! O.ó**

**Sera que no leíste las letras pequeñas jijijiji tu firmaste así que te aguantas querido Ryo-chan XD**

**Echizen: Y si me niego? u.ú**

**¬¬ Despídete de tus pontas y el tenis….no quieres conocer mi lado malvado?**

**Echizen: Porque a mí? Que hice para merecer esta tortura? -_-U /susurra el príncipe del tenis**

**Ya ya deja de llorar como niña y di el disclamer ¬¬U**

**Echizen: Bueno bueno, que queden claro que POT le pertenece a Konomi-san y no a esta demente ¬¬**

**Bien, disfruten de este cap. y nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

_**Kokoro no kizuna**_

_**By: AnikaSukino 5d**_

_**Cap. 1**_

_**Premonición**_

Los rayos del astro rey empezaron a iluminar por toda la cuidad, poco a poco, el reloj despertador apuntaba a las 6:15 am, muy temprano para el joven de los ojos dorados. El sueño "traicionero" que había tenido hace poco lo perturbo por completo, despertándolo…Sus ojos gatunos se abrieron lentamente, ve el reloj que se encontraba en la mesa de noche, maldiciendo con susurro ya que nunca en su vida se despertaba tan temprano.

Pone su almohada en su rostro e intenta conciliar el sueño, pero en menos de 3 minutos se levantó molesto ¿Qué podía hacer en las 2 horas que restaba para entrar al instituto?...en su caso sería lo más sencillo del mundo, practicar el deporte que más quería, el tenis.

Tomo una refrescante ducha, tomo el uniforme escolar para ponérselo, bajo con total silencio para dirigirse a la cocina ya que todavía sus padres y su prima aun dormían, tomo una manzana y bote de yogurt y así se puso rumbo a su escuela.

En su camino hacia el instituto, se da cuenta que son mínimas las casas que madrugan para iniciar su día con los quehaceres hogareños, fue un largo trayecto hacia su centro de estudio, a paso lento, su mente se mantenía ocupada; al llegar a las puertas de Seishun Gauken, mejor conocido como Seigaku se dirigió a los camerinos del equipo masculino de tenis, para así cambiarse y practicar un poco mientras esperaba la hora para iniciar sus clases. Aquel plantel estaba solo, sin ninguna persona a su alrededor, en los pasillos u jardines, el gimnasio estaba algún que otro conserje que hacia mantenimiento, solo el sonido de las aves, algún que otro animal silvestre, el viento, solos esos sonidos aquel joven escuchaba, pero esos agradables y sonoros cantos silvestre serian reemplazados con gritos y palabrerías de docente y estudiantes dentro de poco.

Luego se encamino a las canchas, encontrándose con lo que sería uno de los tantos muros que se encontraba aquel plantel. Con la pelota en su mano, lo tiro arriba y con su raqueta escarlata golpea fuertemente aquel esférico, iniciando así con su peloteo, mientras lo hacía, su mente empezó a divagar, miles y miles de pensamientos aparecían y todo eso se relacionaba con aquel sueño que tuvo en la madrugada.

Parecía más un recuerdo que un sueño, pero él podía jurar que "ese" no tenía que ser un recuerdo, si le tocaba repasar cada pero cada uno de los recuerdos de su vida apostaría que no lo tendría en su memoria, a medida que recordaba su "No tan divertida y bella infancia" como lo había titulado a sí mismo llego a tal punto de obtener una respuesta tan enigmática: No lo había vivido, entonces de ahí se surgió una nueva pregunta: ¿Quiénes son esos niños que estaba entonces con él?, él no lo recordaba para nada a esas personas pero perfectamente se vio a él mismo de pequeño, a su viejo pervertido, bueno cuando no era tan pervertido y a su madre, aquel escenario era su casa en Norte América y aquella cancha fue donde aprendió lo esencial y básico del tenis, entonces ¿Porque aquellos elementos si recordaba pero aquellos 2 niños no? ¿Estaba en su memoria? ¿Si es que lo que soñó era en realidad un recuerdo?

Tantas preguntas le dolían mucho y para el colmo de los males no estaba de buen humor esa mañana, de pronto sus pensamientos se esfumaron al escuchar el grito de alguien deteniendo aquel peloteo que hacía, sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía ese grito, su sempai, su mejor amigo aunque no lo reconozca públicamente.

-Echizen, te he estado buscando, con que aquí te encontrabas ¿Eh?

El chico se voltea a ver a su amigo de ojos violeta, alegre y de vez en cuando fastidioso; se quita su amada gorra y sin decir nada se dirige a los vestidores mientras que su amigo de cabello estilo puercoespín lo sigue.

Al llegar los vestidores, revisa su celular y se da cuenta de la hora, 7:59 am; se sorprende ya que al parecer el tiempo se fue rápido, escucha una risa de parte de su sempai ¿Por qué se burlaba si no había hecho nada?

-¿De qué te ríes?-Pregunta fríamente como siempre

-De nada Echizen

-¿Qué haces acá?

-Me mandaron a buscarte

-Mmmmm- Fue lo único que emitió

**3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 333**

La mañana en Seigaku fue normal, estudios, exposiciones, trabajos, algún que otro examen sorpresa, etc. En la clase de algebra, el joven Echizen como siempre no prestaba atención a la clase, sus ojos estaban clavados a nada de aquella ventana, de nuevo sus pensamientos era en torno a ese sueño, recuerdo o lo que sea que haya visto anoche mientras dormía. Cerro sus ojos y se puso a divagar en busca de respuestas, pero ese trance se rompe gracias al grito de su maestro de algebra.

-Señor Echizen, ¿Qué fue lo último que dije?

Aquel chico pestañea y mira al "grotesco" maestro que lo miraba en espera de su contestación de la pregunta, suspira lenta y profundamente al mismo tiempo que levanta sus hombros para decir que no sabía nada de lo que le decía aquel "intento de maestro" (N.A: claro según es lo que piensa él joven Echizen ne? XD)

-Para mañana quiero los puntos de la página 110 de algebra en castigo por no prestar atención

El chico lo mira despectivamente _Profesor desnaturalizado_ fue su único pensamiento para volver a retomar la mirada a aquella ventana, y toda la acción que hacia el joven estaba bajo la mirada de una persona cuyos ojos eran carmines como la sangre.

En el descanso, el príncipe del tenis tomaba una siesta en el lugar que siempre prefería ir, ósea la azotea, dormía profundamente usando como almohada su mochila, pero nuevamente se volvió a repetir aquel sueño pero no de la manera completa:

**_-Ryo-chan, ¿Me estas escuchando?_**

**_-Vete-Susurro el más pequeño de los Echizen_**

**_-Vamos hermanito, tengo que decirte algo importa…_**

**_-Te dije que te fueras-Grito el chico para voltearse y ver la cara estupefacta de la joven, ella miro algo fuera de lo común que tenía su querido hermano, sus ojos que eran cálidos se tornaron y juraba que lo tenía así, esos ojos se volvieron a…_**

**_-Ryo-chan, ¿Por qué tus ojos están…fríos?-Le pregunto, aquellos ojos lleno de entusiasmo y alegría dieron lugar a ojos de ¿Dolor?, ¿Tristeza? y ¿Traición? -¿Qué te sucede?_**

**_-Vete de aquí haz lo que quieras, déjame solo-El chico lo dijo con voz fría mientras que sus ojos ambarinos eran ocultados por sus cabellos negros con reflejos verdosos_**

**_-Pero, Ryo-chan, porque lo dic…-No pudo terminar ya que ocurrió algo que nunca lo había imaginado, una mano no tan pequeña había tocado el rostro de aquella joven, abriendo por sorpresa sus ojos ambarinos, ella cae al suelo que estaba cubierto por el pasto, con su mano toco el lugar donde su querido hermano le golpeo y con lágrimas que empezaron a surgir, se hace la misma pregunta con un susurro_**

**_-¿Por qué, por…que? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi querido hermano?-Sin escuchar una respuesta por parte de él, se levanta para ir corriendo a su hogar, estaba adolorida, no solo físicamente sino también por dentro, ese no era su hermano, no era su amigo el que le hizo eso._**

**_Mientras afuera el chico miraba hacia el lugar donde ella había corrido, no quería golpearla pero estaba dolido por dentro, aquella noticia que quería decir aquella joven ya lo sabía, ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo? Se hacia esa pregunta una y otra vez, pero en eso vio una pelota de tenis, lo agarra y lo mira como si fuese la última que había en el planeta, va hacia la cancha y agarra su raqueta con la que practicaba en ese entonces, y así empieza jugar solo, golpeándolo con la pared de la cancha, los golpes eran cada vez duro, estaba enojado no solo con ella sino que también con el mismo, pero sus pensamientos le hicieron una mala jugada ya que no vio que la pelota que había rebotado en la pared se dirigía a su rostro, hasta que…_**

Echizen se sobresalta abriendo sus ojos con rapidez, topándose con una chica de su casi misma estatura, cabello largo y atado en 2 infantiles trenzas, piel blanca y un par de ojos rubíes que lo miraban con preocupación

-Etto… ¿Estas bien?

-Si-El asiente mientas se levantaba para sentarse, la mira con disimulo y ve que sus ojos fijaban otra cosa y no a él, el silencio reinaba en el lugar y sus voces resonaban en sus mentes, ella lo miraba con disimulo de vez en cuando sin que él se diera cuenta provocando un poco más sus sonrojos.

La chica saca de su maleta cuidadosamente un bento envuelto en un pañuelo azul pastel, que al parecer era el almuerzo del joven.

Al ver que su compañera le daría el almuerzo "como de costumbre", a decir verdad no tenía apetito, según él, pero su estómago rugió de la rabia, este sí que tenía hambre ya que aquel simple desayuno no le llenó con "satisfacción", miro al otro lado ya que se sonrojo levemente producto de aquella vergonzosa acción.

-T…te traje el almuerzo Ryoma-kun

-Mmmm-es lo único que emite

El chico recibe el almuerzo de la joven, agradece por la comida y con un buen bocado comienza a degustar lo que la chica preparo en un absoluto silencio.

-¿Y qué tal…esta?-Pregunta la chica, ya que estaba nerviosa por lo que preparo, aún no sabe si estaba o no delicioso ese almuerzo que hizo con mucho esfuerzo para su príncipe

-Está bueno-Lo dijo aun teniendo los ojos cerrados

-¿En… serio?- Ella ve que el oji ámbar asiente con la cabeza

-Arigato Ryoma-kun-Lo dice con una dulce sonrisa que Echizen lo ve con disimulo, sonrojándolo un poco pero tratando de que la nieta de la entrenadora no se diera cuenta

Los minutos fueron rápido, escuchando el timbre dando señal de que el descanso se había culminado y así retomando las clases, ambos se levantan de donde estaban sentados y regresaron a su respectivo salón para seguir con los estudios.

**3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 333**

En la casa de la familia Echizen, Rinko Echizen, madre del prodigio del tenis, limpiaba su hogar como de costumbre, entra la habitación del joven que como siempre, está en absoluto desorden, ya sea por parte de ropa, libros o pelotas de tenis regadas por el piso.

-Dios, ¿Cuándo será el día en que encuentre esta habitación si quiera un poco decente?-Suspiro, al parecer ese deseo nunca sucedería

Mientras ordenaba el "hermoso caos" que se encontraba a simple vista del lugar, se topó con algo y que al parecer es demasiado peculiante

-¿Y esto?-Entre la ropa de chico que se encontraban en una gaveta, saca un objeto que se encontraba ocultó entre esas prendas, aquel objeto que se encontraba ahora en las manos de la señora era nada más y nada menos que un portaretratos, sus ojos brillaron de melancolía al igual que su sonrisa. Luego de terminar la limpieza matutina, dejo aquel objeto en la mesa de noche del chico, preguntándose a sí misma, por el paradero de aquellas personas que aparecían en aquella fotografía, la madre de Echizen sale de aquella habitación con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia, como extrañaba a esas personas.

**3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 333**

Las prácticas de tenis en las tardes eran normales y claro está, que también son exigentes estando en preparatoria, si, dejaron la secundaria casi la mayoría de estudiantes para seguir con la tradición de entra a la Preparatoria Seishun Gauken, a excepción de algunos, en el caso de Osakada, ella viajo a Europa ya que sus padres se separaron y ahora vive con su madre en Londres, si se pregunta por Horio, su padre fue trasladado su trabajo a Kyoto y tanto el chico como su familia aprovecharon esa oportunidad para establecerse a esa ciudad, y en el caso de los novatos Katsuo y Kachiro, ambos chicos se cambiaron de escuelas una vez que se graduaron de la secundaria, eso sí, que de vez en cuando los 4 jóvenes se comunican con los chicos titulares al igual que la nieta de la entrenadora.

-Chicos es todo por hoy, descanso y hasta mañana-Hablo el capitán del equipo de tenis, Kunimitsu Tezuka, aun con los años seguía siendo serio de pocas palabras

-Nya, que alivio ¿No lo creen chicos?-Pregunto con ánimo un pelirrojo de ojos azules

-Sí, tanto entrenar me hizo abrir el apetito-Contesta el chico de cabello puercoespín

-Zzz, como siempre de glotón-Refuto un muchacho que usa una banda de color verde

-¿Qué es lo que dijiste mamuchi?

-Lo que oíste

-Como siempre esos 2 se pelean aun siendo mayores, que divertido-Rio un joven de la eterna sonrisa

-¿A dónde vas Echizen?-Pregunto el joven tímido con doble personalidad

-Iré a casa

-¿Y porque no vienes con nosotros a comer?-Pregunto su mejor amigo

-No tengo hambre-Levanto los hombros como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y así se retira de las canchas, dejando sorprendido ya que el chico del mada mada dane rechaza una salida con ellos, un caso tan extraño.

-¿Acaso el ochibi se negó a comer con nosotros?

-Imposible, algo malo debe estar sucediendo a Echizen-Dijo alarmado Takechi

-He estado observando a Echizen en todo el día, y según lo que he recolectado hay un 85% que ha estado distraído durante todo el día-Hablo el chico de gafas cuadradas y creador de los malignos jugos

-Es cierto lo que dice Inui-sempai, ha estado comportándose extraño hoy-Dijo abriendo sus ojos azules el joven genio de Seigaku

-¿Qué será lo que tiene el Ochibi, Oishi?

-No tengo idea Eiji, pero chicos es mejor que lo dejemos en paz, ya mañana Echizen vendrá como siempre-Hablo el joven apodado como "la madre de Seigaku"

**3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 333**

Echizen caminaba con paso lento, se sentía extraño desde que se levantó, estuvo durante la mañana pensativo, no se sentía como siempre en las prácticas, rezaba que ninguno de los sempais notara el extraño comportamiento que tuvo hoy, cosa por la cual frunce su frente, él nunca era así de pensativo, siempre hacia que las cosas fueran fáciles, pero hoy, las cosas cambiaron, primero se levanta temprano, luego en las clases no se dormía, cosa increíble para los profesores y alumnos y hasta el mismo, en cada clase se la pasaba pensando, y para el colmo, según el joven, no sentía las ganas de jugar tenis, ¡Y todo a causa de ese maldito sueño o recuerdo o lo que sea que haya visto aquella noche!

Suspira fuertemente, se da cuenta que había llegado al parque que se encontraba cerca de la preparatoria, en ese lugar estaba muchas personas, algunos estudiantes, niños jugando, algún que otra pareja joven, adulta y vieja, etc... Pero lo que le llama más la atención fueron 3 infantes, 2 niños y una niña, aquellos niños jugaban con unos columpios y al parecer competían entre ellos por subir más alto, en eso el más pequeño de los 3 se cae, provocando el llanto del pequeñín, deteniendo la diversión que reinaba en ese lugar, Echizen no sabía el por qué estar en ese lugar o peor, escondiéndose detrás de un árbol cercano a donde estaban los niños y escuchando lo que decían.

-Oniisan, me duele, me duele-Decía el más pequeño de los infantes entre el llanto

-Tranquilo otootosan, a ver…no es tan feo lo que te hiciste, ya verás que no te dolerá después-Hablo al parecer el mayor de los niños con una sonrisa, reconfortando al chiquitín que en medio de sus lágrimas sonríe un poco

-Otootosan-Grito una niña que venía con unos helados que al parecer eran para ellos

-Creo que con eso olvidaras este pequeño percance, ¿Ne enano?-Decía con picardía la niña

-No soy enano oneesan- El niño lo decía haciendo un gracioso puchero, provocando risas a sus hermanos, ella saca de los bolsillos de sus pantalones una curita con diseño de gatitos, poniéndola en la rodilla herida del más joven de los 3 y le entrega un helado a sus 2 hermanos

Echizen ve todo lo que paso en esos juegos, sentía que había vivido todo lo que lo ocurrido con los 3 infantes, en eso vio una casa cercano al mar, un parque, era verano, había mucha gente, 3 niños vestido adecuado al clima de aquella estación, unos columpios, un chico de cabellos negro caerse de aquel columpio, llantos del infante, una sonrisa reconfortarte de un chico mayor, una niña trayendo 3 latas de lo que podía ser pontas, una curita de gatito en la rodilla del infante, risas por parte de los 3 niños. Se sostiene de ese árbol ya que se había mareado de tantas imágenes, muy bien ¿Que fue eso? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, tenía que irse de una vez por todas y llegar a casa y dormir, dormir para olvidar lo extraño que estuvo hoy.

**3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 333**

En un aeropuerto muy pero muy lejos de Japón, una chica de cabellera larga hasta la mitad de la espalda, caminaba hasta llegar a unas de las tantas puertas, donde mucha gente entregaban documentos para así llegar al avión correspondiente, ella llega a ese lugar, tenía una pequeña maleta, lucía una blusa de mangas corta ceñida al cuerpo de tono lila, un jean oscuro y unas sandalias negras, usaba una gafas ocultando sus ojos, una azafata de cabello rojo la recibe con respeto.

-This is my ticket Miss *Este es mi boleto señorita*-Habla la chica con un acento perfecto en ingles

-Well, according to what this ticket will go to Japan, right? *Muy bien, según lo que dice este boleto ira a Japón, ¿Cierto?*-Pregunta la azafata

-Yes, that's right, I visit someone in particular in that country *Si, así es, pienso visitar a alguien en especial en ese país *

-A boyfriend, eh? *Un novio ¿eh?*

-No, is someone more important than a boyfriend *No, es alguien más importante que un novio*-Responde con una cálida sonrisa

-Very well, young lady, you have a good trip *Muy bien, jovencita, que tenga un buen viaje*

-Thanks*Gracias*

Luego de pasar por esa puerta, entra al avión que lo llevara a Japón, busca su puesto y al encontrar guarda su maleta en un compartimiento especial, al sentarse, como siempre de socialista se presenta al que será su compañero de viaje

-Nice to meet you, I hope we all get along *Un gusto en conocerte, ojala nos llevemos bien*

-Lo mismo digo, señorita-Responde un chico un poco mayor, bajando una revista deportiva al que leía, sorprendiendo a la chica

-No puede ser…¿Acaso tu eres?

-Tiempo sin vernos-El chico sonríe alegremente

-Mira como haz cambiado, el crecer te sentó bien, ¿No crees?

-Jajaja lo sé, pero tú, mira, toda una señorita, al parecer Londres te hizo un gran cambio

-Por favor, me harás sonrojar

-Jijiji, y dime ¿Que has hecho con tu vida?

-Dime tú, hace mucho que no sé nada de ti

-Lo sé, y te contare el porque me fui sin despedirme-Él baja la mirada y sonríe con nostalgia

-Oye por cierto ¿Por qué vas a Japón?-Ella cambia el tema, ya que no le gustaba ver al joven en ese estado

-Voy a visitarlos, en especial a él

-¿Tú también?, que coincidencia, yo también hare eso

-Que interesante, hace mucho que no sé nada de él

-Yo igual, aunque, me pregunto…si no se habrá olvidado de mí

-Tranquila, una vez que lleguemos, lo averiguaremos, pero mientras, muero por verlos, de verdad los extraño

-Yo igual, a vece me comunicaba con ellos, pero mis estudios me impidieron seguir hablando.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien-El joven le mira fijamente y le sonríe para reconfortarla

-Si-Ella asiente con su cabeza, y mira a una ventana ya que dentro de poco despegarían de ese lugar donde se encontraba

-_Pronto nos veremos_-Fue su último pensamiento, ya que se escucha el despliegue del avión que vuela al destino que ambos chicos desean llegar: Japón

Continuara….

* * *

**Hola de nuevo… jijiji lo deje en suspenso ne?…**

**¿Quién será esas 2 personas que se encontraron en el avión?**

**¿Acaso lo que ha visto nuestro príncipe fue un recuerdo o un sueño?**

**Solo les digo que con la llegada de esas 2 personas las cosas cambiaran radicalmente a nuestro amado protagonista jajajajaja**

**Echizen: Si que te gusta hacerme sufrir ¬¬**

**Jijijiji contrato! Harás TODO lo que diga**

**Echizen: Ya verás!**

**Ejem…te gustaría que en esta historia te enamores de Osakada?**

**Echizen: Glup! ….jejejeje mejor me quedo callado ñ.ñ**

**Me gusta tener poder! Jajajajaja, en fin hora de contestar los reviews! me gusta contestar en privado…pero se me antoja hacerlo acá jijijijijij:**

** .gomez: Mija como fuiste la primera en comentar te ganaste una cena con Ryo-chan!**

**Echizen: Momento YO NUNCA aceptaría eso-Se ve a la autora darle un golpe con un zapato y luego el príncipe cae inconsciente x.x**

**Gomen por la interrupción , por donde iba?...a si! En fin, como decía, me alegra tu review, jijiji tranquila a mí me pasa con la mayoría de fics, esa intriga es buena para la salud xD, ojala te guste este episodio**

**Licht 511: Mija arigato por tu review y, en cuanto a lo otro…lo puse en práctica en este cap…para evitar confusiones jijii**

**SaKuRiMo0n: Hola y bienvenida n.n me alegra que te guste este fic y espero no defraudar con este cap**

**Gre-sekai: Mija welcome a esta historia, me alegra que te guste el fic, y con relación a tu pregunta (que más o menos entendí) jijijijijiiji debe ser paciente que avanzando los caps, te darás cuenta de todo**

**Akari Konomi: Mija, primero gracias por tus consejos, y lo otro es que, a medida que pase los caps, muchas cosas sucederán jijiji, ojala te guste el cap.**

**Nuevamente espero respuestas, comentarios, consejos…estoy dispuesta a escucharlas…lo que sea ya que sus comentarios de verdad me animan en seguir...**

**Ok les avisare algo…mejor prevenir que lamentar…soy lenta, re lenta en escribir y actualizar, y eso que en los fics me alargo sin querer, el 4 de febrero entro a clases de la U y eso significa, 0 anime, 0 fics…de vez en cuanto tratare en avanzar, pero como vivo en un país que más se interrumpen por fiestas (ejem…carnavales y semana santa XD) puede que tenga oportunidad de montar el cap 3…nunca se sabe, pero estén pendientes, total, estoy ahorrando para un mini compu para usar en tiempo libre estando en la U y seguir adelantado, odio abandonar un fic y ya dije, inicio con este historia y lo termino, como sea! **

**Es todo por ahora**

**Nos vemos **


	3. Cap 2: ¿Sopresa?

**Konichiwa!**

**Me alegra muchísimo que le gusten este fic, cada review que me envía me hacen subir el ánimo para seguir, chicas de verdad se lo agradezco XD**

**Gomen por la demora, pero como dije anteriormente, ya entre a la U y por poco me prohíben usar mi compu, así que me tiene que ir bien el semestre o me castigaran, y si quiera trato de seguir con la historia, les juro de verdad que no sabía qué hacer, inspiración no había, y como mi queridísima madre me boto el cuaderno donde tenía la historia, no lo recordaba para nada, sé que este cap. esta como que algo flojo pero no tengo culpa, no sé qué paso pero el milagro se obro para montar este cap. **

**Bueno y sin más que decir que…**

**Echizen: UN MOMENTO!-Se ve al chico venir muy furioso y con un GRAN chichón en la frente **

**Etto…ho...hola Ryo-chan….Como estas? ñ.ñ**

**Echizen: Nada de **_**Ryo-chan**_**, pequeña mocosa me las pagaras por golpearme ¬¬**

**Pe…pero no era mi intención hacerlo, sabes bien lo mucho que te quiero **

**Echizen: Yo que tu correría por tu vida-Se ve un aura MUY oscura a su alrededor y una risa nada buena**

**Etto…mientras salvo por mi vida, lean el cap, nos leemos abajo…supongo ñ.ñ-se ve a la autora correr por su vida y detrás de ella el chico corre usando entre sus manos ¿Una raqueta de tenis?**

* * *

_**Kokoro no kizuna**_

_**By: AnikaSukino 5d**_

_**Cap. 2**_

_**¿Sorpresa?**_

El sol se ocultaba poco a poco para despedirse una vez y descansar y dar paso a una luna que poco a poco crece en el cielo nocturno. En casa de los Echizen, el joven llega a su hogar luego de un día estresante y extraño, rezaba al cielo que mañana todo fuera normal.

-Tadaima-El chico lo dice con un suspiro y desanimado, quitándose los zapatos del colegio y dejando a un lado el bolso deportivo, camina poco a poco por la sala, que por cierto estaba en un absoluto silencio… ¿Silencio? Eso no es nada bueno, según él claro está.

-¿Okaasan?-Echizen se asoma un poco en el comedor en busca de su madre, ¡bingo!, ella estaba sentada y en la mesa se encontraba un libro un poco grande.

-Hijo, ya llegaste, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día hoy?-La señora levanta un poco la cabeza mirando a su hijo y sonriéndole como siempre

-Bien supongo, y el viejo ¿Dónde se encuentra?

-Tu padre lo mande a hacer unas compras, y Nanako está en casa de una de sus compañeras de estudio, no creo que se demoren mucho

-Mmmm ok-Sube las escaleras para darse un buen baño de agua caliente, relajarse y dejarse llevar por ese relax luego de este extraño día que vivió. Luego de asearse y cambiarse por su pijama de un tono azul pastel con un estampado de peces que fue un regalo de su madre años atrás, va a su habitación y se acuesta.

Mirando al techo se puso a divagar como lo había hecho en todo el día, mira de reojo a su mesa de noche y se topa con una fotografía ¿Desde cuándo lo tenía? No lo sabía, esa foto no estaba en su mesa antes de salir a estudiar y ahora que regreso ¡puf! Ahí estaba, lo tomo y lo miro muy bien, de nuevo esos niños estaba con él, uno a cada lado, en el medio de esos niños estaba el, a la edad de 6 años, el paisaje fue un día de nieve y él sostenía entre sus brazos a un felino pequeño…era su gato Karupin. Escucha un maullido, era el minino que lo llamaba pidiendo atención, deja la foto en su mesa y carga al gato para acariciarlo y el animal lo recibe con gusto ronroneando, él sonríe un poco y mira haca la ventana donde la noche reina y la luna brillan con su esplendor.

-Han pasado 8 años, ¿No lo crees Karupin?-Se pregunta y ve a su gato que lo mira atentamente y maúlla contestando a su dueño, cierra los ojos y unas imágenes empiezan a correr en su mente

**FLASHBACK**

Era un día frio, era obvio ya que estaban en invierno en Norte América, y agregando que estaban en el mes más querido en ese país, Diciembre. La familia Echizen estaba en su famosas "compras navideñas", comida para la cena de navidad, la ropa que estrenaría el 24 de ese mes, los adornos para el árbol o la casa, etc…

Mientras caminaban, el más pequeño de la familia miro una vitrina, no una cualquiera, era de una tienda de mascotas, el chiquitín se quedó observando cada animal que se exhibía, eran lindos, de todos los tamaños y colores o formas ya sea manchas o rayas claro está. Pero el que le llamo tanto la atención era un animalito que despertaba poco a poco, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo, su pelaje era blanco como la nieve y sus patas, orejas, rostro y cola de un tono marrón, se detuvo un momento para admirar aquel felino que tanto le llamo la atención, el neko se le queda mirando al niño y pone su patita en aquel vidrio, él hace lo mismo pero con su manita que estaba abrigada con un guante color plata, no cabía duda alguna, se había encariñado con el minino.

Su familia se habían dado cuenta que el pequeño no le seguía sus pasos, deteniéndose a unos metros de distancia, buscándolo, hasta que una niña que iba con ellos se dio cuenta que el más joven de los Echizen estaba de pie y mirando algo en aquel vidrio. Se encamino lentamente y al llegar de donde estaba el chico mira hacia donde él miraba, se sorprendió, él miraba a un minino pequeño, o más bien, era un bebé.

-Ryo-chan, ¿Acaso te gusta el gatito?-Era lo más obvio, desde que tenía memoria, a él le gustaba muchos los felinos, y aun no sabía la razón de eso

-Neko-Susurro el chico, sonreía como nunca, sus ojos brillaba, el pequeño felino ladea su cabeza y su cola se movía alegremente.

-Mami, mami, ¿Me lo puedo llevar, si?- El más pequeño miraba a su madre y ponía su carita de niño bueno, quería ese gatito en su casa, no, mejor dicho, en su habitación.

-Pues, no sé, no sé si estaría bien que un gato viva con nosotros-Su madre estaba confusa, esa carita que ponía su hijo derretía a cualquiera, pero esta vez dudaba lo que pedía su hijo, ya que, una mascota conlleva a una gran responsabilidad, y él tenía 5 años y en 1 semana cumpliría 6 años

-¿Por favor?, digan que sí, hare lo que sea, hare mis deberes, sacare buenas notas, no jugare tenis por un mes, tendré mi habitación limpia, ¿Por favor, si?-Ponía los ojos más brillantes y ese rostro se llenaba más de dulzura, se había encariñado tanto con el minino que lo quería tenerlo por el resto de su vida

-Chibisuke ¿Sabes lo que conlleva tener una mascota peluda como esa?-El joven, un poco incrédulo, señalaba al animalito que también los miraba con ojitos brillantes, ya que al igual que el niño, quería ser adoptado y estar con ese pequeño a su lado.

-¿Por favor?-Su voz e ponía un poco quebrada, sus padres y los niños se dieron cuenta, sí que él quería a ese animal

-Lo siento hijo, pero no tenemos tanto dinero, recuerda que hicimos las compras para navidad, la ropa de nosotros, los adornos-Era cierto lo que decía su madre

-Entonces, devuelvan la ropa que sería para mí, con ese dinero se alcanzaría para adoptar al gatito, por favor, digan que sí, digan que si ¿Si?

-Lo siento shounen pero tu madre tiene razón, así que camina que regresamos a casa

-Pe…pero

-Hijo lo lamento, pero tu padre ya dijo que no, lo siento-Su madre lo abrazo, los ojos del pequeño amenazaban con expulsar lágrimas, pero aguantaría esas ganas hasta llegar su casa, subir su habitación, tomar una almohada y un peluche, ocultarse debajo de su cama y llorar, llorar en silencio ya que, justo que había encontrado un nuevo amigo, sin importa que no fuera un humano, se le negaba en tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Su madre le dio la mano para seguir, antes de seguirle miro a aquella ventana donde el minino lo miraba también, ambos tenían la misma mirada, tristeza, ya que nunca estarían justos, el niño lo miro por última vez y susurro algo inaudible para alguien pero entendible para el animal

-Lo siento-Fue la palabra que susurro el pequeño antes de seguir con su madre

Los días pasaba rápidamente, llegando el 24 de ese mes, víspera de navidad y también el cumpleaños del más pequeño de aquella familia, él cumplía 6 añitos, ese día que era alegre a todo sus esplendor, pero al contrario de los que muchos pensaba, el chico no estaba alegre, ya que lo que más quería era tener aquel neko entre sus brazos, lo dibujaba en sus ratos libres, no practicaba tenis ya que su estado de ánimo decayó ante la negativa de sus progenitores, aquellos niños que estaba con él ese día lo animaban pero nada, el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido luego de que ambos señores le dijeran esa palabra que tanto odiaba "No"

Ya en la noche, por insistencia de sus padres, se colocó la ropa que habían comprado aquel día, no le gustaba ya que prefería mil veces más en haber comprado aquel felino que esa tonta ropa, su rostro tenía un estilo que no muy pronto adoptaría ya al crecer, y ese era el rostro póker.

-Vamos chibisuke, anímate, hoy es tu gran día, mira que no muchos nacen en este día, sí que tienes suerte-El mayor de los chicos intentaba animar al niño que cumplía oficialmente 6 años, pero nada, no sonreía

-Por favor Ryo-chan, sé que estas así por no tener al gatito, pero mira que ya grandecito podrás tener uno igual o diferente-Hablo la niña, ella sabía muy bien el deseo del pequeño de tener una mascota

-Hijo, ven vamos a comer-Su madre lo llama, pero él se niega a hacerlo, pero su estómago lo traiciona con un gran rugido provocando un sonrojo de vergüenza y el mayor de los 3 niños se burla

La familia se reúne en el comedor, agradecen por la comida y empiezan a degustar cada platillo, luego de comer, los niños están alrededor del árbol de navidad y los señores sentado en el sofá. Cada uno abre los regalos que se encontraban debajo de aquel árbol

-¡No lo puedo creer!, una pelota de tenis autografiada de Andy Murray-Grito el mayor con alegría

-¿Pero cómo es posible? Si él está más ocupado que-Pregunto la niña pero fue interrumpida

-No importa, jajajajaja por fin mis amigos tendrán envidia jijijii-Ante este comentario la chica le cae una gota en su sien (estilo anime)

-Caray, el nuevo álbum de Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, pero si ese álbum sale el al inicio del otro año, ¿Cómo es posible?

-ah querida, eso no se pregunta-Contesto su madre con una sonrisa

-Ahhhhhh, no solo tengo el álbum, tengo un cartel de ellos y lo mejor autografiado por los integrantes, creo que me desmayare-La niña tenía los ojos brillantes por el regalo recibido

-Shounen, es tu turno

-No quiero-Contesto el pequeño cruzando los brazos

-Vamos chibisuke, si no lo quieres, yo lo tendré con gusto-Hablo el mayor con una sonrisa tonta

-No lo tendrás baka, es mío, ya tú tienes el tuyo así que no te quejes-Sus ojos fulminan con la mirada al mayor

-Ya ya Ryo-chan, hable el tuyo-Ella le da un paquete grande y pesado, claro que este tiene agujeros por todas partes, un poco extraño, pensó el pequeño, él lo abre con cuidado, al abrir ve una sombra salir y chocar con él, ya al abrir los ojos, se da cuenta que algo lame su rostro, provocando cosquillas y a levantarse un poco se da cuenta de que.

-¡Neko!, ¿Pero cómo?-Si, así es, el mismo gatito que vio en aquella tienda y que le negaron comprarlo, lo tenía ahí frente a frente, mordiendo sus manos, los ojos del niño brillan de alegría, abrazo a sus padres fuertemente, provocando la risa en toda la familia.

-Jijijiji y dime chibisuke, ¿Cómo se llamara la bola de pelos?

-¿A dónde vas, hijo?-Pregunta la señora ya que el pequeño sube con el gatito al 2do piso, unos minutos después, el pequeño y su nueva mascota baja, era lo diferente era de que en el cuello del felino tenía un collar de tono azul y en su centro una medalla circular. Ya abajo el niño comienza a jugar como si todo lo anterior no hubiese ocurrido.

-Oye shounen, ¿de dónde conseguiste ese collar?

-Es un se-cre-to-Rio el niño ante el rostro crédulo de su padre

-Pero Ryo-chan ¿Cómo llamaras al gatito?

-Karupin-Sonrió el niño (**N.A: No sé si Karupin es hembra o macho así que lo puse en esta historia como un travieso gato, pero si saben el género de la mascota más codiciada de POT, se lo agradecería mucho en resolver mi divina incógnita ñ.ñ**)

-¿Cómo?-Preguntaron todos

-Ka-ru-pin-Repitió el pequeño

-Así que la bola de pelo se llamara así ¿Eh?-El mayor de los chicos coge al minino y empieza a lanzarlo y lo atrapa y así sucesivamente

-Oigan déjenlo en paz-Grita el cumpleañero, el felino maullaba de susto, y la chica los miran con vergüenza, teniendo un tic en su ojo derecho y en su frente le salen gotas grandes (estilo anime)

-Hey pásala-Demando el padre, haciendo que el joven lanzara el animal como si de una pelota se tratase, así se pasó los minutos, en que la madre regresaba de la cocina escuchando las risas del chico y su esposo, los gritos del menor y el llanto de un gato

-¿QUE RAYOS SUCEDE EN ESTE LUGAR?-Entro gritando la señora, palideciendo a los que jugaban usando como pelota a Karupin

Y el resto de la noche sucedió de la siguiente manera, a Nanjiro recibió su regalo de navidad, que fue ver a sus adoradas revistas quemarse a la hoguera, que más que regalo fue un castigo impuesto por su esposa, en caso del joven mayor, le quitaron la pelota autografiada y escondida en un lugar lejos de la vista del chico, la chica reprocho el comportamiento infantil del mayor y claro, burlándose del señor, y si preguntan por el pequeñín, fue a su habitación a dormir, claro que no lo hizo solo, su nuevo amigo, su pequeña mascota lo acompaño a subir al tren de Morfeo.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Y así como fue ese primer día, tanto mascota como amo cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, claro que el chico, descanso con una tierna sonrisa

**3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 333**

**2 SEMANA DESPUES **

Era un día cualquiera en la preparatoria Seigaku y en una de las muchas clases que los estudiantes tienen a diario, si nos fijamos al salón 1-A, podemos ver que el maestro de Historia señala de vez en cuando un mapamundi, los estudiantes, de vez en cuando escribían lo que el profesor enseñaba, otros dormían o miraban un punto fijo que no esté a la vista del maestro como nuestro protagonista que, como siempre miraba la ventana pero no con los ojos cerrados, sino abiertos, así es, no dormía señoras y señores, solo divagaba en sus pensamientos, pero ¿Qué divagaba aquel joven?

-¡Señor Echizen!-El grito de su maestro hizo que saliera de trance, mirándolo con indiferencia y soltando un suspiro, ya que al final como siempre lo ignoro mirando de nuevo la ventana, pero debo decir que ese acto causo un aumento de ira al profesor, que ya por cierto, estaba al limite

-Señor Echizen sal de este salón inmediatamente y luego de clases limpiara usted solo este salón, y me asegurare que usted lo haga o si no, sufrirá un castigo que usted lo lamentara-El joven lo mira de reojo, frunciendo su seño y así coge sus cosas y antes de poner en marcha fuera del salón murmura algo casi inaudible

-Profesor desnaturalizado-Y dicho eso se va, pero no se queda fuera de salón, se pone en marcha a su lugar de relajación total y libre de ruido, ósea, la azotea

Ya ahí, deja su maleta que lo usa de almohada y se acuesta en el frio suelo, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar se sumerge al mundo de los sueños…

**_Se encontraba en una cancha jugando en solitario, su sincronía era perfecta, los tiros eran precisos y el escuchar de aquella pelota golpeándose con la raqueta y aquella pared era lo único audible en aquel lugar, hasta que un fuerte zumbido hace desviar el esférico, él busca la pelota que se detuvo en un árbol pero no cualquier árbol, levanta su cabeza y al mirar sus ojos se dilatan de sorpresa ya que recordó que había visto ese árbol, era un naranjo. Al tocar aquel tronco una fuerte luz lo cegó por completo, escuchando voces, no veía nada a causa de esa inmensa luz que privo su vista por completo, pero su oído pudo captar voces infantiles_**

**_-Ryo-chan aquí va-Era la voz de una niña y se escuchaba el golpetear de una pelota_**

**_-Ya la tengo, ya la tengo, ya la…-La voz infantil de un niño y el correr de su pies para alcanzar la pelota era lo que se escuchaba pero por el sonido de la pelota caer fue signo que no lo atrapo_**

**_-Chibisuke, no te distraigas o no lo lograras-La voz de un chico pre adolecente le avisa_**

**_-No…no creo que lo logre-La voz del niño era triste_**

**_-Vamos Ryo-chan no te niegues que lo lograras-La chica al parecer lo animaba_**

**_-Hummmmmm es el número 300 que escucho eso si lo dices de nuevo te mando un pelotazo para que dejes de ser pesimista-No sabía si lo dicho por el joven era de broma o…de advertencia_**

**_-Ryo-Kun no le digas eso al chiquitín-La joven le grita con enojo_**

**_-Mada mada dane-¿Un momento?...acaso el que dijo eso era…._**

**_De pronto se escucha el golpear de una pelota con la raqueta y luego el grito de dolor de un pequeño….de la inmensa luz sale un objeto de trayectoria rápida, venia hacia… ¿Él mismo?...quería correr pero sus pies no respondía…hasta que ocurrió lo inminente_**

El chico se despierta abruptamente, últimamente ha tenido este tipo de sueños, y siempre que se levantaba de esa forma se hacia la misma pregunta ¿Qué demonios significa esos sueños?, al mirar al frente, se encontraba aquella chica tímida y de trenzas largas y en su mirada se denotaba preocupación

-¿Te encuentras bien?-El oji ámbar asiente, cierra sus ojos y se sienta, pero, stop. ¿Qué hace ella allí?, pero no se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta

-Etto, ya es hora del almuerzo-Ella lo mira un poco para luego bajar su mirada y sonrojarse-Ryo...Ryoma-kun, t…te traje el almuerzo

El mira aquella caja de bento, que por el aroma que este dispersaba, se podía decir que la comida era muy apetitosa, pero sin embargo, últimamente no ha tenido ese gran apetito que lo caracterizaba, algo fuera de lo común del este chico

-Ryuzaki, gracias, pero no tengo hambre-Suspiro el joven, él pudo ver el rostro triste de la chica y pudo deducir que ella habría preparado aquel almuerzo con mucho esmero, pero no tenía culpa que no tuviese hambre y para el colmo era la 11va vez que rechaza las delicias que la chica de larga trenzas preparaba.

-Etto… ¿Estas bien? Digo...es que tú, últimamente…me has rechazado lo…lo que preparo-Sakuno intenta no mirarlo ya que para ella, esos ojos ámbar eran hipnotizaste y que cuando Echizen lo mira profundamente, esos ojos eran capaz de intimidarla ya que eran penetrantes, y que al igual que la pelirroja, muchas chicas de la escuela piensan lo mismo, esos ojos sí que atraían a las féminas tanto jóvenes como mayores.

-Estoy bien, solo…..quiero estar solo y dormir…por cierto…si suena la campana no me busques ni nada por el estilo, lo que menos quiero es entrar al salón-Echizen la mira de reojo.

-Pe…pero, si-Lo que iba a decir ella fue interrumpido por el oji ámbar, que, al decir esas palabras la descolo por completo

-Ryuzaki, por favor, quiero….quiero estar solo-Su mirada estaba oculta detrás del flequillo, sus manos ocultas en los bolsillos formaban los puños y su voz fue tranquila pasiva, dejando a una Sakuno sorprendida, ya que, rara o nunca se escuchaba en ese tono de voz nuestro joven tenista

La oji carmín poco se retira del lugar triste, ya que de nuevo, lo que preparo con esmero fue rechazado, y ni siquiera la dijo el por qué, no sabía que hacer ahora y lo que más detestaba es de ser incapaz en ayudar a su querido tenista

**3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 333**

El día iba muriendo poco a poco, el sol se despedía con sus rayos, matices de oro, naranja y rojo surcaba en el cielo y en la casa de nuestro querido Echizen, las cosas se desarrollan de esta manera: Rinko ordenaba las compras semanales, Nanjiro estaba recostado en el piso cercano al patio leyendo "el periódico", Nanako estaba en la sala leyendo la última revista juvenil y Karupin durmiendo en quién sabe dónde. Se escucha el sonar del timbre

-Nanjiro abre la puerta que estoy ocupada-Rinko le grita desde la cocina, dejando a un ex tenista murmurando cosas incoherentes, al abrir la puerta se ve a 2 jóvenes, usando gafas de sol por lo que no se ve bien los rostros

-¿Qué se les ofrece?-De tal palo tal astilla, el padre del oji ámbar pregunta directo al grano

-Que recibimiento el tuyo, después de no vernos por tanto tiempo-Ambos jóvenes se quitan las gafas, Nanjiro queda sorprendido y estático por lo que vio. Su esposa al escuchar lo dicho por uno de los "visitantes" sale de la cocina para ver lo que sucede y queda en el mismo estado que su esposo

-No puede…es imposible…ustedes-Susurra de sorpresa la madre de Echizen

**3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 333**

En Seigaku, los chicos terminan otro día de entrenamiento, los titulares se alistaban en los camerinos para ir a descansar a sus hogares

-¿Es mi imaginación o es que Echizen está raro últimamente?-Pregunto Kawamura murmurando y mirando de reojo a Echizen que se amarraba los zapatos

-No eres el único que piensa así-Responde en voz baja el apodado "la madre de Seigaku"-Ni siquiera está atento cuando juega con nosotros, es extraño

-Nya no solo eso, según me dijo una de las amigas de Saku-chan es la onceava vez que le rechaza el almuerzo que le prepara-Hablo el neko mientras se ponía la camisa del uniforme escolar

-Según lo que he analizado, su rendimiento ha disminuido en un 35%-El intelectual del grupo afirmo lo que leía en su famoso cuaderno verde, al que nadie ha leído y es un misterio lo que hay en esas hojas

-Es muy malo, es imposible que el rendimiento de Echizen haya bajado rápidamente en 2 semanas-Alarmo el mejor amigo del más joven del grupo

-¿Tu que dices?-Pregunto Fuji al capitán, quien este tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba sentado, analizando todo los sempais hablaban y más sobre el extraño comportamiento que tenía el más joven del grupo

-Me tengo que irme sempais-interrumpió Echizen con una voz pasible

-Echizen ¿No iras a comer hamburguesas conmigo?-Momoshiro pregunto esperanzado a su amigo

-Lo siento, no tengo hambre, adiós-Luego salió corriendo del camerino dejando atónitos a los demás, ok ahora sí que llego el fin del mundo…Estamos hablando del chico frio, arrogante, el que siempre dice Mada mada dane a todos y uno de los más tragones del grupo, el príncipe del tenis, Ryoma Echizen ¿Dijo por onceava vez a su mejor amigo que no tenía hambre? Muy bien… ¿Qué diablos le sucede a ese chico para que siempre estuviese divagando en quien sabe quién, en rechazar el almuerzo de Ryuzaki y las comidas rápidas con Takeshi y que su calidad y juego en el tenis baje rápidamente en 2 semanas?

-Buchou-Susurro el dueño de Dunk Smash, en lo que el tiempo ha avanzado Echizen no comentaba nada de lo que le pasaba cada vez que ellos le preguntaban, el capitán del equipo se preocupaba aunque no lo demostrara, lo que le sucedía con su pilar de Seigaku, él también se dio cuenta el raro comportamiento y siempre le preguntaba indirectamente si algo malo le estaba sucediendo al más joven pero como siempre, el chico le respondía con arrogancia y respeto que estaba perfectamente bien, ya que no hay que olvidar que Echizen admiraba y respetaba a su capitán aunque nunca la demostrase o hablase públicamente.

Kunimitsu asentía su cabeza al mismo tiempo abría sus hermosos ojos castaños; estaba de acuerdo con los demás, si ese comportamiento seguía afectando a compañero, tomaría cartas en ese asunto para bien o mal del más joven.

**3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 333**

El príncipe del tenis, caminaba con paso lento a su hogar, que más daba, ya ni si quiera el tenis lo calmaba cada vez que se frustraba por eso estúpidos sueños o visiones o lo que sean que veía dormido, lo enojaba y lo distraía, ¡hasta sus compañeros le preguntaba si estaba bien! Y eso lo hartaba, si estaba bien, pero bien distraído y eso lo odiaba, él sabía muy bien que a causa de eso, su tenis bajo radicalmente, y no solo eso, cada vez que tenía esos "sueños" se le quitaba el apetito, en clases se la pasaba divagando y no dormía ya que si lo hacia esas cosas lo volverían a molestar. Su frente estaba fruncida y la mirada era fría, sus manos que estaban en los bolsillos del pantalón se convertían en puño, no aguantaba todo eso y si seguía así de seguro se volvería loco.

Se escuchan risas en su casa estando cerca, era extraño ya que no solo se escuchaban los de sus padres y de su prima, al parecer tenían vistitas y era claro, ni estaría en esa sala.

Al entrar silenciosamente a su hogar, miraba que en la entrada había 2 pares de zapatos, que de seguro era de esas visitas, se quitaba los suyos y así ponerse sus zapatillas del hogar. Caminaba sin hacer ruido para no llamar la atención, suficiente con que el viejo lo molestase siempre que llega a su casa y no estaba de humor para soportar a quien sabe quién, pero al parecer la mala suerte lo acompañaba desde hace 2 semanas.

-Shounen, que bueno que hayas llegado-La voz cantarina de su padre le sorprende, muy bien…no tenía escapatoria alguna

-Hijo que alegría tenerte aquí, pero ven, te tenemos una sorpresa-Se notaba con esa voz que su madre estaba ¿Feliz? Pero ¿Por qué?

Luego al llegar a la sala se queda estático, acaso…. ¿Lo que estaba viendo era una broma? Era…imposible, que alguien lo despierte de esta pesadilla.

_-Debe ser una broma, una maldita broma_-Pensaba con horror nuestro príncipe Ryoma

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

**Eiji: Nya!, ochibi! Deja a Ani-chan en paz!**

**Momo: No interrumpas Eiji que eso se está poniendo muy bueno-Se ve al chico sentado como si fuera un cine, comiendo unas palomitas y usando ¿Gafas de 3D?**

**Eiji: ¿De dónde sacaste todo eso? O.o?**

**Momo: Ni idea pero con esto sí que tiene una gran definición jajajajaja**

**Momo-sempai, ayúdame, no seas malo conmigo!-Grito mientras que corro por mi vida mientras que el baka de Echizen me persigue**

**Echizen: La ayudas y soy capaz de revelar tú más vergonzoso secreto a los sempais ¬¬ **

**Momo: Glup!, jejejeje gomen Anika-chan, pero Echizen no me dejaría ni en pintura ñ.ñ**

**Grrrrr júralo! En la historia sufrirás SUFRIRAS POR TRAICIONARME! ¬¬ Socorro! Un loco tenista me persigue! . -Aumento un poco la velocidad**

**Eiji: Pobre de Ani-chan…..sí que eres malo Momo ¬¬**

**Momo: Pe…pero si la ayudaba, yo estaría en peligro T.T**

**Eiji: ¿Tan malo es que ochibi le cuente ese secreto a nosotros? o.o?**

**Momo: Si lo hace, juro que soy capaz de mudarme hasta la Antártida **

**Chicos mientras me salvo respondan los reviews por mi ToT-Voy esquivando las pelotas que me envía el loco, digo el chico con su raqueta**

**Echizen: los responderás en tu otra vida mocosa –Sigue corriendo detrás de mí y sigue mandándome las pelotas T.T **

**Eiji y Momo: A LA ORDEN ANIKA-CHAN! =D**

**Eiji: Bien, así que yo comienzo Nya!... .gomez: Nya! Ani-chan dice gracias por tu comentario, y que al parecer la llegada de esas personas, no será tan malo para todos nosotros pero para el ochibi, ummm digamos que al principio sufrirá, pero no será tanto, pero aquí entre nos, sufrirá mucho peor ahora si no deja en paz a la autora , en fin, dice que ojala te guste este cap y…-Entrecierra los ojos para leer lo que escribí-OCHIBI! Debes disculparte con Jeez-chan por herirle sus sentimientos!**

**Echizen: Después de encontrar y enterrar a la mocosa u.ú-Se ve a Ryo-chan buscarme, pero no lo hará jijiji me escondí muuuuy bien jijiji xD**

**Eiji: ahhhh-Suspira-Bueno Jeez-chan, ochibi se disculpara contigo tarde o temprano nya!**

**Momo: Bueno es mi turno y es para…Gre-sekai: Anika-chan dice que gracias por el review, que eres deductiva para conocer la identidad de esos jóvenes, ¿Acaso eres la reencarnación de Sherlock Holmes, o qué?, en fin, que ojala te guste mucho el cap**

**Eiji: Nya! Licht 511: Ani-chan dice que gracias por tu comentario, y que, nuevamente repite lo mismo, que gracias por el consejo, aquí entre nos, sí que le ha servido, pero lo malo es que sus ideas nos asustan mucho ., gracias y que ojala te guste lo que escribió este cap**

**Momo: Bien, la que sigue es…yiemvi: La autora te agradece tu comentario y que te agrade la historia y… ¿Es que acaso todas son reencarnaciones de ese detective inglés o qué? **

**¬_¬ Momo-sempai! LIMITA TUS COMENTARIOS Y NO HIERAS A LAS LECTORAS!-Grito de la nada, ya que es obvio que me escondo de Ryo-chan jijiji**

**Momo: GLUP!, gomen no lo hare de nuevo jeje, como decía, ya la torturadora, digo la autora te mando un mensaje de como montar un fic, ¿Serás una escritora?, ella desea leerlo para ver tus habilidades como autora jijiji, y que ojala te haya gustado este cap **

**Eiji: otra que contestare es Perla negra: Que nombre! ¿Acaso eres el famoso tesoro que los piratas buscan? Nya! Sí que eres la más codiciada, digo, por lo que escuche es la más bella de los tesoros que buscan los piratas xD, ejem, mejor me detengo o si no, Ani-chan capaz que me ponga en una situación que lamentare en la historia ñ.ñU, como decía, ella se alegra que te guste el fic y que ojala te agrade este cap**

**Momo: Bueno sempai, aquí terminamos nuestra misión**

**Eiji: Nya es cierto Momo!, pero hubiese sido mejor que si ochibi estuviera con nosotros y dejara un momento en paz a Ani-chan u.u**

**Momo: Hablando de ella, ¿Dónde está? o.o?**

**Eiji: Ni idea, ven, hagamos que ochibi deje su plan maniático de lastimar a la autora, o si no, ella será capaz de torturarnos en la historia -_-U-Se ve al pelirrojo suspirar e ir por el oji ámbar gritándolo.**

**Momo: Ojala esta locura termine-Suspira-Bueno es todo ojala le gusten el cap de hoy, en nombre de Anika-chan, el cascarrabias de Echizen, el hiperactivo de Eiji-sempai y yo el gran, el mejor y el habilidoso de todos Momoshiro, nos despedimos…**

**Sayonara =) **


End file.
